


Fiancée

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x10 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Really Just Cute FitzSimmons, and the team - Freeform, some minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Don’t leave me again,” he whispered to her when they finally pulled apart, allowing their foreheads to rest against each other’s, their breath mingling between them.“I won’t,” she replied, reaching up and to caress his cheek, her fingers trailing down it and she was about to lean into kiss him once again when someone cleared their throat, forcing their attention that way.// Or the team react to the engagement and getting home





	Fiancée

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for 5x10

His heart was pounding in his chest, an unsteady drumbeat as the Monolith loomed in front of them, already about to change. And he was terrified, not about going through the Monolith, not about travelling through both space and time.

What he was worried about was losing Jemma, about being separated from her again. Because she wasn’t here, and he couldn’t lose her. Not again. Not after all they had suffered, not after all they had conquered.

Not after they had found each other again.

He knew that if she didn’t make it in time, if she didn’t get here in time, then he would lose her, for good this time. There was no way back here, there would be no way that he could rescue her, not like the last time, and a life without Jemma Simmons, it wasn’t one that he could imagine. It wasn’t a life that he wanted to live.

And all of a sudden, the Monolith exploded into white, swallowing them whole.

He felt like he was drowning all over again, the thick heavy liquid engulfing him, breaking his atoms apart and transporting him back to the early twenty-first century.

It was painful. It was disorientating. It was over.

It was only seconds later that he was thrown against a concrete floor, hard and cold and he groaned, fighting the throbbing that was in his head, before sitting up and rubbing at the pain. He blinked several times as the world came back into focus. The walls and the ceiling seemed to extend for miles, but dim lights seemed to flicker down from the ceiling, lighting up part of it but casting the rest in shadows. Shapes that were dark, foreboding, threatening.

His gaze flicked around the room, going from May who was already standing, her own eyes looking around the room, taking in where they were, and if he was correct in thinking, trying to figure a way out. Coulson was laying an unconscious Daisy on the ground, her body still except for her chest which gently rose and fell.

Then he panicked, his eyes moving more rapidly, his heart beating faster and faster, his breath becoming shallow, his lungs refusing to co-operate, not take in the oxygen that was there. Because he couldn’t see her. Jemma wasn’t there.

She was missing. She was gone, and he couldn’t help but panic, wondering if she hadn’t made it, thinking that it was his worst fear come true.

That he had lost her, that she was gone, somewhere out of his reach, somewhere where he couldn’t get to her. Not again.

He climbed to his feet, stumbling as he did so and spun, again and again and again, wanting nothing more than to catch a glimpse at her and then…

“Fitz.”

She was stepping out of what seemed to be one of the darkened corners of the room, stopping a number of feet away from him and he just stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His whole world, that was moments away from crumbling, was standing there in front of him, her lips curved up in a slight smile and he took a few small steps towards her, before finally closing the gap that was between the two of them, snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her closer, dipping his head and bringing his lips down to meet hers.

She gave a soft noise of surprise as he did so, but one of her hands came up to cup his cheek, the other resting on the back of his neck before sliding down it and coming to rest on his chest as the kiss deepened.

They remained like that for a number of moments, lost in each other, only coming apart for air. They either didn’t remember the team were there, or they didn’t care, they were simply too lost in each other, the fear of having nearly lost each other once again still very much present.

“Don’t leave me again,” he whispered to her when they finally pulled apart, allowing their foreheads to rest against each other’s, their breath mingling between them.

“I won’t,” she replied, reaching up and to caress his cheek, her fingers trailing down it and she was about to lean into kiss him once again when someone cleared their throat, forcing their attention that way.

Mack and Elena had stumbled towards them, Elena supporting him, and it turned out that it was Mack that had cleared his throat, and the way he was staring at Fitz showed that he wanted to ask something. “So we’re all here?” And once May nodded, his gaze narrowed, focusing on the engineer. “’That was the _fiancée_?’ What was that supposed to mean?”

The room went silent, and all attention was focused on the two scientists, Fitz with his arm still wrapped around Jemma’s waist, and Jemma leaning in close to him. “We’re…” she began, trying to find the words that would best finish this conversation, but it was Fitz who finished for her.

“Engaged.”

“What?” Elena asked, unable to comprehend the words that had been said to her, and it seemed to her as if this was the most surreal thing that had happened to her in the past number of weeks. “You finally proposed?”

Fitz never got a chance to answer, and anyway, the question was directed to Jemma, who simply nodded her answer. “Technically,” Fitz tried to argue. “I asked first but…”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz,” and looked up at him, fluttering her eyelids somewhat suggestively, arching an eyebrow, and that was all that was needed for her. In reply, he scrunched his nose and pecked her on the lips.

“But we’re engaged. After we broke away from Kasius and the Kree, we just mustn’t have had the time to tell you, we have been busy after all.” Her tone was light, as if getting engaged, as big as it had been, wasn’t the biggest thing that had happened to them over the past number of days. As if it were an everyday occurrence, something that was natural. Something that just happened.

“I suppose a congratulations are in order,” May commented, a twinkle in her eyes and her lips curving up. There was pride in her voice, and Jemma could see it, feeling a blush creep across her checks as a result. Her and Fitz had been strangely intimate in front of the team, something that they never were. Sure, they had held hands in the team, and whenever it had been a team movie night, she had curled up with him, resting her head on his chest, often falling asleep there, and he had pressed kisses to the top of her head. But something like this, a fully-fledged display of PDA, they had never done anything like that, and it was now just hitting her what had happened, what they had done.

“Thanks,” Fitz replied as the rest of the team congratulated them, Mack coming up to him and slapping him on the back, somewhat harder than he obviously intended as Fitz gave a tiny _oomph_ as he did so. He seemed just as flustered as she was, all the attention now focused on them, and he reached up, somewhat anxiously scratching at the back of his neck, but they were saved from anymore awkward social interaction when Daisy started to wake up.

“What happened?” she mumbled sitting up, swaying slightly. It was May who was there by her side before Coulson, helping to support her as she sat up, a reassuring hand against her back.

“We got home,” Coulson said at the same time as Elena announced that FitzSimmons were now engaged.

“No!” Daisy shouted, trying to stand up, nearly falling again if it weren’t for May. “I missed that? When did that happen?”

Jemma winced. “When we were breaking away from Kasius, I asked him to marry me.”

“Are you telling me I missed it? Twice?” Daisy announced. “I better be flower girl at the wedding…”

“We were going to ask you to be in it,” Jemma continued, shooting a glace at Fitz who nodded, prompting her to continue, giving her a gently reassuring squeeze around the waist. “But as the Maid of Honour.”

Daisy stared at them, wide eyed and in shock. “You were? Why?”

“You’re my best friend Daisy, a sister to me, there’s no one else I would rather have as my… Oh!” Jemma was cut off, letting out a noise of surprise as Daisy wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into tight, slightly oxygen constricting hug.

“Thank you,” Daisy whispered into her ear, and Jemma knew just how much that it meant to her that she had this, this family, this home. “And once we work out all this insane crap that’s going on, I’m going to help plan the best wedding ever.”

“That won’t strictly be necessary Daisy…”

“Yeah,” Fitz laughed, looking down at his fiancée who was chewing on her lip. “She probably has it all planned out already, right down to the flowers on each table.”

Daisy pulled away, and out of the hug, pointing at her friend and demanding with mock seriousness, “They better be Daisy’s.”

“Guys,” came Coulson’s voice this time from the edge, his tone serious and full of regret and pain, as if he hated to be ruining this moment of happiness, this moment of bliss, a moment that wasn’t full of sadness, the first one in a while. “I hate to break this up, but can we leave the wedding planning until after we work out where we are? I don’t think a basement is the best place to plan one anyway.”

There were nods of agreement from everyone. “So, what do we do?” Elena asked, looking around at the team. “We don’t know how to escape.”

“We find the door, walk around the edges until we find something,” May replied.

“But Mack’s injured, he can’t…”

“I can,” Mack interrupted and by the tone of his voice, it was evident that he wasn’t prepared to debate this matter.

“But it could be miles and splitting up,” Elena continued, shaking her head and looking at the team, her gaze lingering on Jemma a moment too long. “We all know what happened the last time.”

“Then we walk until we find a door,” Coulson said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the troch from earlier, using that to bring more light to the room. “Is everyone okay to walk?”

Nods from all around again and he seemed to take that as an agreement for the plan. “Then we start.” He headed off one way, May following behind him then Mack and Elena.

It was only Daisy who lingered a moment, staying behind a moment with her friends. “I’m happy for you, really. I just…” she shook her head. “I don’t know, but you two, you deserve this, everything. Your happy ending, and I _promise_ you, no matter what, you’re going to get it.” And with that she was off, following the rest of the team.

Jemma was about to take off after her but Fitz’s fingers wrapping gently around her wrist, causing her to spin around and into his chest stopped her. “I think we were interrupted earlier.”

“But the team…”

A shake of his head. “We can catch up.” And he dipped his head, kissing her once more, and she sunk into it, thinking that she could more than get used to this, Fitz kissing her whenever they had a chance.

“I’m glad,” she whispered between kisses. “That I’m spending the rest of my life with you.”

“And I’m glad I’m spending getting to spend mine with you.” And with one final kiss, he pulled away, a tiny pout from Jemma making him lean forward and kiss her on the tip of the nose, and reached up, caressing her face this time. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. We’ve a wedding to plan after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one screaming because of what Fitz said in That Scene because I am.  
> And yet again, we are on hiatus. If I can plot, I'll do another short multi-chapter for it.  
> Thanks so much, I really hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
